60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Items (In House) This is a list of the items you are able to find inside your house during scavenging before the 60 seconds are up. They each take up a certain amount of inventory space, and you have four free spaces maximum when you scavenge. (Everything from your inventory is doubled when dumped into the shelter). Soup/Water Soup Supply Each can contains 4 servings of food. Each family member has a chance to get sick if they don't eat this item within 10 days. Water Supply Each bottle contains 4 servings of water. Every day you have the option to give any of the members your water. Members of your shelter can go around 5 days without water before death. (Takes up 1 space) If Mary Jane finds a seed, you can use 1 bottle of water to plant it. If you are lucky, you can harvest it for 4 cans of food. If not, however, the plant has a chance of hurting several of your survivors. If you have an axe, you can chop down the plant and receive 2 cans of food Weapons Axe The Axe can be used to: shave Ted, fight off bandits and indoor threats, cause injury (the axe slips when trying to cure a minor, infected injury, which May lead to sickness), chop trees in the park for the army. (Takes up 2 spaces) Gun Can be used to fend off predators. This will scare off Pancake, if chosen when walking Pancake. Sometimes the military will ask you to get rid of it. (Takes up 2 spaces) Misc. Boy''' Scout Handbook' It can be used when infestations strike. It will work almost every time to repair an item, (aside for the map which is a 50-50 chance of it working) and can be re-used. It can be burned down if there is a fire event. (Takes up 1 space) For Timmy's birthday, it can be given as a gift. This will have no effect other than cheering Timmy up. If Timmy is insane when giving him the scout handbook, he will destroy it. '''Checkers' Can be used to fight off insanity and trade with visitors. Don`t give it to the man who will ask you for ammo as he will take it and never give you anything for it. (Takes up 1 space) First Aid Kit Can be used to cure sickness. The First Aid Kit unfortunately only has enough medicine for one person. It can also can be used when all the family members in the bunker can't sleep, and for Mary Jane's birthday. Pancake will need it as the last step for getting him. If you don't heal him, he will die, and you cannot obtain Pancake until you start a new game and redo the steps. (Takes up 2 spaces) Military Items (Used for military ending) Portable Radio Can be used to fight off insanity, get news from the government, and, according to the Journal, plays music.(Takes up 1 space) Gas Mask Can be broken in an earthquake. Can be used when going out in expeditions to prevent radiation sickness. (Takes up 1 space) Flashlight Can be broken in an earthquake. It is required for obtaining Pancake. It can also be able to signal an army plane. (Takes up 1 space) Map Can be used when the military asks you to meet up at the rescue area and can lead you to a treasure. (Takes up 1 space) Bug Spray The Bug Spray can be used when infestations strike. It can only be used once. It can also be used for Mary Jane's birthday, and for creating homemade medicine for the MedKit. You can also use it for the shower event. (Takes up 1 space) Deck of Cards The best option to fight insanity. Can be used to play with a man offering supplies in a gamble, but don't accept it because he will cheat and will steal your supplies. It also can be given as a gift for Mary Jane's birthday, and possibly other birthdays. The military will need you to use this to signal them on occasion. Can be traded for food/water. (Takes up 1 space) DLC''' Items' '''Padlock' (Suitcase DLC and later) It prevents raiders from taking over your abandoned shelter or stops raider attacks, but it has one use only. (Takes up 1 slot) Suitcase (Suitcase DLC and later) It unlocks the other three slots on a expedition (Takes up 3 slots). It can also give you random resources at the beginning of the game that were inside of the suitcase, except on Tsar Bomba mode, when it will give you nothing it can also be used as a means to collect water in the canal event. Harmonica (Dolores DLC only) The harmonica is an item that is rarely used. It can be used to make the roaches dance to gain an achievement and fend off raiders.Category:Game Mechanics Category:Items Category:Consumable Items Category:Family Category:60 Seconds! Items